the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Samurai Jack
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Samurai Jack is an epic upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Cartoon Network crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey and co-directed by Stuingtion. Plot Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends meet a great warrior called Samurai Jack who seeks revenge on Aku the supernatural shape-shifting demonic wizard (whom a majority of villains work for) who want he had done to his homeland and his father. But before Jack can finish him off, Aku opened a portal of time and sends him, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends into the future where Aku's evil lives on. Now Jack, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends must work together to find a way back to Jack's old time and defeat Aku, as they face numerous challenges and a whole lot of robots. On season 5 onwards, a young girl called Ashi who was raised by Aku to destroy Jack but learns that Aku is evil, she now helps Jack, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends defeat him. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Sharky, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Buzz, Socky, Skunky, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Mr. Great White, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, The League of Ed-venturers, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Figge, Rax, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Sharon, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Norbert, Daggett, CatDog, Dexter, Courage, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful, Dopey, Princess Tiana, Princes Naveen, Louis, Princess Merida, Princess Aurora/Briar Rose, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Steam and Auto Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Stanley, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hank, Flora, Flora, Zecora, Babs Seed, Marble Pie, Limestone Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb, Chopper, and the Magic School Bus gang guest star in this series. *Alter, Samantha and Slate, Diesel 10, Diesel, Splatter and Dodge, Dennis, George the Steamroller, The Horrid Lorries, Sailor John, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Flim and Flam, Iron Will, The Storm King, Tirek, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, Oliver the Vast, The Chicken Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, Mojo Jojo, The Rowdyruff Boys, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, the Ganggreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Cajun Fox, Weremole, Queen of the Black Puddle, Mandark, Katty Katswell, DOOM, The Chameleon, and Dawn Bellwether will work for Aku in this series. *Twilight Sparkle, Tutu, Daizy, Bubbles, Melody, and Ashi are all voiced by Tara Strong. *Wubbzy, Kitty Katswell, Katty Katswell, and the High Priestess are all voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Samurai Jack, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Regular Show are all Cartoon Network shows. *Samurai Jack and Dexter's Laboratory are both created by Genndy Tartakovsky, who also directed a few episodes of The Powerpuff Girls. *This is when Stuingtion's Engines, the League of Ed-venturers, Team Chugger, and their friends meet Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Starlight Glimmer, Tirek, and other MLP characters beyond season 1, 2, and 3 for the first time. List of episodes Season 1 #Part I: The Beginning #Part II: The Samurai Called Jack #Part III: The First Fight #Jack, the Woolies, and the Chritchellites #Jack in Space #Jack and the Warrior Woman #Jack and the Three Blind Archers #Jack vs. Mad Jack #Jack Under the Sea #Jack and the Lava Monster #Jack and the Scotsman #Jack and the Gangsters #Aku's Fairy Tales Season 2 #Jack Learns to Jump Good #Jack Tales #Jack and the Smackback #Jack and the Scotsman II #Jack and the Ultra-robots #Jack Remembers the Past #Jack and the Monks #Jack and the Dragon #Jack vs. the Five Hunters #Jack vs. Demongo, the Soul Collector #Jack Is Naked #Jack and the Spartans #Jack's Shoes Season 3 #Chicken Jack #Jack and the Rave #Couple on a Train #Jack and the Zombies #Jack and the Scarab #Jack and the Traveling Creatures #Jack and the Annoying Creature #Jack and the Swamp Wizard #Jack and the Haunted House #Jack, the Monks, and the Ancient Master's Son #The Birth of Evil Part I #The Birth of Evil Part II #Jack and the Labyrinth Season 4 #Jack vs. the Ninja #Robo-Samurai vs. Mondo-bot #Samurai vs. Samurai #The Aku Infection #The Princess and the Bounty Hunters #The Scotsman Saves Jack Part I #The Scotsman Saves Jack Part II #Jack and the Flying Prince and Princess #Jack vs. Aku #The Four Seasons of Death #Tale of X49 #Young Jack in Africa #Jack and the Baby Season 5 #XCII #XCIII #XCIV #XCV #XCVI #XCVII #XCVIII #XCIX #C #CI Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:TV Shows